


Despedida

by carolss



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Christopher passou a festa de despedida inteira de Conrad de mau humor no canto.





	Despedida

Christopher passou a festa de despedida inteira de Conrad de mau humor no canto. Conrad tentou ignorar isso o melhor que ele podia e se focar apenas nos outros amigos que ele fizera nos seis últimos anos no castelo que vieram se despedir e lhe deixar boa viagem. Mas era difícil, primeiro porque Christopher era o tipo de pessoa que tendia a chamar a atenção em qualquer grupo em que ele se encontrasse. E também porque não importava o quanto ele gostasse das outras pessoas presentes Christopher importava mais para ele. Christopher não era apenas o motivo para ele ter vindo para aquele mundo. Ele era o motivo pelo qual Conrad tinha ficado por tanto tempo. Christopher era o motivo pelo qual Conrad queria tanto ficar, e o motivo pelo qual ele absolutamente precisava ir embora.

Christopher anunciou que ele estava com uma dor de cabeça para o resto dos convidados e fez um show de subir as escadas dando passos pesados e cansados. Contra o seu melhor julgamento isso fez Conrad sorrir, ele ia sentir falta até mesmo desse lado mais melodramático da personalidade do outro rapaz.

Pouco depois Gabriel bem mais discretamente foi para o andar de cima, Conrad suspeitava para tentar convencer Christopher a descer. Gabriel voltou logo após parecendo meio emburrado. Millie foi logo depois e ela voltou parecendo muito emburrada.

Conrad foi na direção das escadas, Gabriel o parou.

“Você não precisa ir, é a sua festa. Christopher fazendo drama não é a sua responsabilidade”

“Eu sei, mas eu quero falar com ele”

“Certo. Se é isso que você deseja eu não vou pará-lo”

“Obrigada”

Quando ele chegou no quarto de Christopher ele não bateu a porta, apenas abriu. Christopher estava deitado no tapete de olhos fechados e ele disse :

“Eu já disse que eu estou com dor de cabeça”

“Eu acho que você está mentindo”

Christopher abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu mais do que isso ou demonstrou surpresa.

“Você deveria estar na sua festa Grant. Ou você está tão desesperado para deixar esse mundo que você não aguenta mais nenhuma noite na presença dos seus amigos ?”

Conrad respirou fundo e se sentou ao lado de Christopher no chão.

“Christopher você sabe que esse não é o caso, não é minha culpa a magia funcionar do jeito que funciona. Eu tenho que voltar pro meu próprio mundo”

“Sim é sua culpa porque tem uma maneira perfeitamente razoável pra você ficar aqui mas você não aceita de teimosia”

“Perder uma das suas vidas não é uma maneira razoável”

“As vidas são minhas e eu deveria ter permissão de fazer o que eu quiser com elas”

“Não elas não são, você só tem mais algumas vidas disponíveis, você imaginar como seria se eu permitisse que você fizesse essa idiotice e você morresse”

“Eu já morri antes, não é nada demais”

“Eu estou falando quando você morrer de verdade. Quando você morrer e ficar morto. Seriam anos, provavelmente até décadas a menos que você teria no mundo por causa de mim. E eu não quero isso"

“Valeria a pena se isso significaria você ficando aqui. Permanente nesse mundo, comigo”

“Mas eu não, e é minha escolha não sua”

“Eu sei. É uma droga mas eu sei...eu odeio perder as pessoas que eu amo” Christopher disse em um suspiro.

Nunca antes Christopher tinha dito que ele o amava, eles haviam se beijado muitas vezes e até feito algumas outras coisas além disso e Conrad suspeitava que ele provavelmente sentia isso mas ainda assim ouvir as palavras sendo ditas em voz alta conseguiu fazer com que algo em seu coração parecesse ficar mais pesado.

“Você não vai me perder, nós ainda vamos nos ver as vezes”

“As vezes não sente como se fosse o suficiente”

“Vai ter que ser” ele disse e se deitou no tapete ao lado de Christopher.

E por um momento tudo que ele fez foi olhar para Christopher tentando memorizar os traços de seu rosto, e tudo que havia acontecido e iria acontecer. Christopher amava ele e ele amava ele também.

“Você devia voltar para a sua festa” Christopher disse.

“Só se você for comigo”

“Bem, eu acho que então pelo menos nessa situação eu posso fazer você ficar” Chistopher disse chegando mais perto, eles estavam tão próximos agora que Conrad podia sentir a respiração dele contra a sua face.

“Eu acho que voc-” Conrad começou a dizer mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de Christopher contra os dele.

Foi um bom beijo e por aquele momento abençoado eles se permitiram esquecer que não poderia durar para sempre.


End file.
